


Waiting With Patience for the Spring

by lily292



Category: Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #KatsukiSpazz, Alternate Universe - Fruits Basket, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily292/pseuds/lily292
Summary: Yuuri was a Sohma. Legally, his last name was Katsuki, but he was a Sohma. This, he knew for as long as he could remember.--"We are stuck in snow, an eternal winter of isolation." Tori-niisan said bitterly as they helped him clean up his tears."Don't you remember what you told us once, Tori-san?" Aya-niisan asked."It becomes spring when snow melts." He chirped as he handed over a cup of tea."So we only need to wait." Gure-niisan said, "Spring will come."--orYuuri's anxiety manifests a little differently.He is a popular figure skater that turns into a monkey when sick or hugged by a girl, his family is slightly messed up, and #KatsukiSpazz tends to trend on Twitter every week or so.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I got bitten by a plot bunny while I was supposed to work on my other fic and this happened.  
> Writing this out, gave me inspiration to write for my other fic so that next chapter should be out soon.  
> Also, I hated the anime because it never finished the manga of Fruits Basket and didn't introduce everyone so I'm using the manga.  
> Thank you for reading!

Her birth was a small affair. There was the initial anticipation from the Main House and panic from her parents when her mother went into labor two months early. In this way, early one spring, before the snow had even melted, Hiroko Sohma was born. It was with breathless anticipation that she was handed off to her father. It was with building anxiety that her father held her. There was extreme disappointment when she failed to transform. Her parents were simply extremely relieved.

There were later whispers. It was unlikely that such a distant branch of the Sohma family could birth one of the Zodiac, they should have known better. Her parents received the support given with the birth of each Sohma child and Hiroko Sohma was barely talked about. Her birth had been a disappointment so great that the Head refused to see her. She was to be raised Outside.

Hiroko’s parents ran the Sohma Onsen, located in Kyuushu, in a small town called Hasetsu. It was one of many, but they received support from the Main House to maintain it as one of the Sohma’s vacation properties. Hiroko grew up in Hasetsu just like any other girl. Unlike most Sohma children, she was the only Sohma in her school. Friendly and kind, she was fairly popular at school, though she most enjoyed the company of Minako Okukawa, who she called Minako-senpai, an aspiring ballerina. When she married, she took her husband’s last name despite tradition and no one objected. She was such a distant relation, what did it matter really? So Hiroko Sohma became Hiroko Katsuki. Of course, the Head insisted that all their children be born in a Sohma hospital.

When Mari was born, they received the addition support given to all Sohma family members with children. Hiroko was distant family, and her birth had caused disappointment for unknown reasons, but the Head was adamant that she was still family. She and Toshiya eventually inherited the Onsen.

When Mari was six, Hiroko was pregnant again. Unexpectedly, she went into labor two months early. Thanks to medical intervention, the baby was fine and Yuuri Katsuki was born in late September. Unlike Hiroko’s birth, there was no anticipation. How could such a distant branch birth one of the Zodiac? Hiroko was completely unaware of the Curse, and so was her husband. It was with shock that the hospital staff stared as Hiroko took her baby, and he promptly turned into a monkey.

Yuuri was taken away while his parents went into hysterics. The confusion remained until the Sohma family doctor for the Inside arrived to explain the Curse. Under the orders of the Head, they were to move into the Main House at once and leave the Onsen to hired help.

Yuuri grew up fairly isolated. With only the older Ayame, Shigure, Hatori, and Kureno for company, he often stuck with his parents or silently followed the older Zodiac around. Then one day, he had a dream. God was coming. God was coming back to continue their eternal banquet. He woke that morning, blindly running out despite his parents’ protests and met the older Zodiac heading the same way. There was a lump in his throat as he recalled the gentle God in his dream. Around him, he could see the older Zodiac felt the same way. When they finally found Ren-sama, he stared at her stomach, where God was waiting to be born. And he felt tears fall down his cheeks. God was coming.

God was small. God was vulnerable and God was named Akito-sama. God was a girl, but she was supposed to be a boy. She wore boy clothes and had short hair. And when she opened her eyes and smiled, he felt joy well up inside him. And when she held his finger in her fist, he knew that she had come to fulfill her promise. For once, he felt connected to the older Zodiac. They included him more. And they took turns caring for the small God. Their God.

Ren-sama didn’t like it. He was worthless. Everyone was only putting up with him out of obligation. He was worthless. Nobody wanted him. He was worthless. He was worthless.

Akira-sama had them sent out on Ren-sama’s orders. They were to return Outside, return to Hasetsu. Everyone was sick of him. Sick of his constant apologies. Sick of his inability to wear proper clothes. Sick of his uselessness. Ayame-niisan gave him a new dress as his farewell present before going to school.

When his family returned to Hasetsu, his parents used the bolstered support for him to hire tutors so he could be home-schooled. His mom tied his hair in a braid and brought him a tutu before sending him to her Minako-senpai to learn ballet. At the end of the lesson, Minako-senpai was Minako-sensei and she was so beautiful she wasn’t worthless. Yuuko-chan, another one of Minako-sensei’s students, invited him ice skating.

It was so much fun. Yuuko-chan became his first friend. After the first few times he ran away, she stopped trying to hug him. Instead, she and Takeshi-kun watched ice skating competitions with him. He didn’t know what to make of Takeshi-kun. He didn’t seem to like him but he was nice to him anyway. He knew. He knew that he was worthless but was nice anyway. He was grateful. That was how to first saw Viktor Nikiforov. Beautiful and graceful. A beloved figure. He wanted to be just like him. If could, he wouldn’t be worthless.

He went to the Main House for New Year. He told everyone. Gure-niisan just laughed. Tori-niisan patted his head. Aya-niisan offered to design his costumes and gave him a new furisode. Reno-niisan smiled. Akito-sama smiled and told him she believed in him. Akito-sama wanted to see how good he was. So they all went ice-skating. They all laughed as they slipped and fell on the ice. He showed Akito-sama the spins and jumps he could do. He had been practicing hard to show Akito-sama. She loved it. She made everyone watch Russian Nationals with him. When he pointed out Viktor Nikiforov, she watched intently. When he was done, she sniffed and insisted he was better anyway. With Akito-sama’s belief, he believed too. He could be just as good. He wasn’t worthless to Akito-sama. Even if he was useless to everyone else, he wasn’t to Akito-sama. Akito-sama was going to help him become a figure skater.

It was with Akito-sama’s help and the extra money from the Main House, he started winning. Competition after competition with help from Minako-sensei and Yuuko-chan’s mom who was a retired coach. Yuuko-chan and Takeshi-kun had been shocked to realize he was a boy. He had apologized. Eventually, when he was thirteen, he was scouted by Coach Celestino Cialdini who wanted to train him in America. Akito-sama cried and held him tight. By this time, all of the Zodiac had been born and everyone came to see him off. It had been Kisa’s lisped speech that had started calling him Ritsu-nii. Everyone called him that now. Aya-niisan promised to send costumes whenever he needed them. Gure-niisan smiled and wished him luck. Tori-niisan gave him a quick pat on the head. Reno-niisan gave him a smile. Kagura-chan gave a toothy grin and waved while Kyo-kun grumbled from behind her, glaring at Yuki-kun who smiled faintly from behind Akito-sama. Rin-chan gave him a quick hug before scurrying back to Haru-kun who waved. Momiji-kun, still suffering from his mother’s memory wipe gave him a tight hug before his father dragged him off. Kisa-chan toddled forward to give him a hug and Hiro-chan gurgled from his mother’s arms. Then, he was off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought that I posted this chapter last week, but I must have done something wrong because I noticed it didn't happen...  
> Sorry!
> 
> Thank you to ab-memoria for your fanart! It really pushed me to write this faster.  
> http://ab-memoria.tumblr.com/post/162836125362/hey-i-found-a-yuri-on-ice-x-fruits-basket
> 
> I finally made a tumblr too...but I still barely have any idea how to use it.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lily292
> 
> Does anyone know how to do the hyperlink thing here?

Detroit was very different from Hasetsu. Akito-sama was insistent that he be comfortable, insisting that her Zodiac was to be properly provided for. He stayed at a small house rented close to the rink and to school, the rent paid for by the Main House. He had a maid that came by to clean every week and a housekeeper to cook him meals. He wrote letters to Akito-sama and he went to the Main House for New Years.

That first New Years was when Akito-sama told him that he wasn’t allowed to talk to Reno-niisan anymore. Akito-sama had grown angry when he had asked why. He apologized. The atmosphere was odd at the Banquet. There was a tension that hadn’t been there when he had left, and Akito-sama was on edge. Akito-sama sat next to Reno-niisan who was isolated. It seemed that none of them were to talk to him. Akito-sama sat next to him as if apologizing for the order. But even she kept looking towards everyone else. Gure-niisan watched the two with a frown. Eventually, Tori-niisan pushed him and Gure-niisan got up and sauntered over to Akito-sama. They talked slightly but Gure-niisan returned soon. Without Akito-sama. Most of them didn’t notice but Gure-niisan seemed hurt. Akito-sama had never rejected him before. He sat with Tori-niisan and laughed with Aya-niisan, but there was a hurt in his eyes, even if he stopped looking over. Yuki-kun had settled quietly on the cushion on the other side of Akito-sama. Rin-chan and Haru-kun were talking quietly in a corner. Kagura-chan and Momiji-chan were playing with Kisa-chan who was helping Hiro-chan learn to walk. He watched quietly from next to Tori-niisan. He could feel the anxiety building up inside him. His earlier encounter with Ren-sama rose to the forefront. “Worthless.” She had said. “A failure as a son, an embarrassment to his family, a failure of a figure skater. Worthless. Absolutely worthless.” She had hissed, raking her long fingers through his long hair before Tori-niisan had taken him away. He felt his hands shake and he started crawling. The furisode made it difficult but he didn’t stop to think. The voice was back. Worthless. Worthless. Worthless. He crawled mindlessly. He had to get there. Get to Akito-sama. 

Reno-niisan must have seen his desperation. Akito-sama suddenly looked his way and motioned him forward. Stifling a sob, he crawled forward that much faster. Soon, he felt arms close around him. It was warm, it was safe. Deep inside, a small voice cried out in relief because God was there. He stayed there, cocooned in the warmth that was God, the safety that was Akito-sama. Worthless, the voice whispered. His own voice protested quietly in the depths of his mind. Akito-sama didn’t think he was worthless, wouldn’t be holding him if he was worthless. He heart slowed and he felt his eyelids getting heavy. 

The banquet ended as the sun rose. The younger Zodiac slumbered and the older gathered quietly around their God and the Monkey. Gently, Akito-sama coaxed him awake. “What happened?” She asked softly. His hurt lurched at the thought of getting in more trouble with Ren-sama and he said nothing. Small fingers clenched his face and he stared into the angry face of God. Inside him, something cried out and insisted that he tell. He could not disobey.   
“R-Ren-sama…” He couldn’t finish. Tori-niisan coughed slightly.   
“I did pull him away from Ren while I was walking in.” He said quietly. Akito-sama’s face became angrier. He hunched over instinctively.   
“I’m sorry.” He felt tears drop from his face and squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He sobbed. Akito-sama was angry, she wouldn’t think he wasn’t worthless anymore. The tears came faster and soaked Akito-sama’s kimono. “I’m sorry.” He couldn’t breathe. The world was spinning but the only thing he could see was the angry face. He had upset Akito-sama. He had angered God. The tears came faster. Everything was blurry. Worthless. The voice hissed. It was cut off as Akito-sama held him. It was warm, it was safe. Thank you. Another voice whispered. Thank you God. 

He continued this way. He lived in Detroit, eventually attending university there, training with Coach Celestino but always returning for New Years and leaving after Nationals. It was shortly after his Senior Debut that his coach took on another student. Phichit Chulanot was a cheerful Junior skater about the same age as Akito-sama. By this time, all the other skaters at the rink already knew about his apologizing tendencies and tended to avoid him. Phichit didn’t mind, preferring to film his panicking and post it on Twitter. It was pretty soon after that that they became friends. It was only after he offered to let him move in with him that he found out that Phichit had proudly coined #KatsukiSpazz. Apparently, it trended as one of the most popular hashtags on Twitter every time he posted a new one. Even as he tried (and probably failed) to laugh it off, he was suddenly very glad his family didn’t use Twitter. Or Instagram. 

He felt bad leaving Phichit alone while he was going home for New Years but his friend waved him off. He was tempted to stay but his heart ached and he needed to see Akito-sama. He vowed to buy Phichit a ticket to Bangkok next year. As expected, the Banquet atmosphere was tense. He was hardly surprised. It had gradually been getting worse every year from the first Banquet after he left. Since he wasn’t here all the time, he didn’t know what had gone wrong. What had happened to their eternal promise? Their happy Banquet? When had this family fallen apart?

He had made a strong Senior debut and he listened happily as Aya-niisan waxed poetic over how beautiful, how elegant he had looked in the costume he had made for him as he skated. There was a change in Tori-niisan the past few years. He smiled more openly and laughed more easily. As Aya-niisan went on and on about how he had been underscored and should have won from sheer beauty alone instead of being unable to qualify for the Grand Prix, Tori-niisan smiled and ruffled his hair. Gure-niisan smiled and winked before looking over to where Reno-niisan and Akito-sama sat quietly in a corner. Momiji-chan crawled into Tori-niisan’s lap and loudly declared he wanted to see. He laughed and promised to take him to watch a competition someday in Japan, when Kisa-chan heard and pleaded to go too. Behind her, Hiro-kun crossed his arms and insisted that if Kisa-chan was going, he was going too. With Yuki-kun talking to Haru-kun who leaned against Rin-chan, who had become so very closed off, ignoring Kagura-chan who was trying to start a conversation, he could almost pretend that everything was normal, that they were a family again. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, this was supposed to be like 5ish chapters with Viktor appearing at the end of chapter 1 but it's chapter 2 and he's nowhere in sight...  
> Also, Akito was supposed to be the bad guy...  
> Ren wasn't even supposed to come out...  
> This was supposed to be funny...how did it end up so serious? 
> 
> Also, I always thought there was probably a reason Ritsu looked up to Ayame so much...Yuuri adores him because Ayame consistently watches his skating (or rather how pretty he makes the costumes look).

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking back on all the manga I read and for some reason I wondered what Zodiac Yuuri would be and that of course led to Fruits Basket.  
> There are so many similarities between Yuuri and Ritsu. Anxiety, onsen, age... and I thought, how funny would it be if Yuuri had Ritsu's personality.  
> So here it is.


End file.
